A Tale of War
by LordOfHarrenwood
Summary: After the apparently natural death of the emperor of the continent of Windermere, Rikard Castenhul, a doubt worries the continent's people. As he had no heir and no one else was in the line of succession to the throne, it is passed to the Queen, a mysterious woman who many swear that she was able to give both arms to get the crown. Provincial governors see this death as a chance to
1. Introduction

Before you start reading, have four things I would like to make it clear.

First, the story takes place in another world, a world where there are battles with sword, sorcerers, wizards, witches, etc. And, although it resembles a lot with the European Middle Ages, it is not. More specifically, the story is set on the continent of Windermere. Second: the first or the second chapters may be boring. But what book does not have a boring beginning? To start getting more interested in the story you must read, follow and understand. I assure you that anyone who likes stories with high fantasy, drama, intrigue, epic battles, betrayals, revenge, among others, will like this story; third: the story is told in third person, and the chapters show situations experienced by some characters, but do not think that just because a character has its own chapter it is not important. Furthermore, there is no correct order of chapters; they are posted in accordance with the situation in which the character is located.

And fourth: I'm Brazilian, and I'm posting my story on the American FanFiction site because the Brazilians sites are not as good as this one. So, please, forgive me for my grammar errors. But, anyway, I'll post this story in Portuguese on the Brazilian FanFiction.

Hope you like!


	2. Prologue

After the meeting of the royal council, Rikard Castenhul was approached by Lord Sullivan.

"Meet me in the garden, Your Majesty. I have to tell you something," he said and left the room.

Rikard came downstairs wondering what Sullivan wanted with him. The castle was busy, as usual. Servants were passing through the hall, knights walked at a brisk pace with their armor clanking, and the members of the council had separated. He could hear murmurs where he was going, so it seemed that the walls were talking to him.

But the whole movement was normal, and was part of the routine of the king - as he sat on the throne of Windermere for almost ten years.

Won the crown due to the abdication of his older brother, Donnavan, which was the first in the line of succession. However, after the death of his father, his brother escaped without revealing his destination. He decided to abandon the crown, the wife, the castle and the brother. So Rikard became the King of Windermere. And, as he had lost his wife of more than two years, he married Maryn Bayforth, the wife of his brother. The woman's father arranged the marriage for both, and Rikard could not disagree, even that did not love her, because she came from a rich and powerful family.

Rikard crossed the garden and went through two servants rushed, who quickly bowed and returned to complete their chores.

The fountain was in the center of the garden was pouring water all over it. Rikard walked past her and sat on the wooden bench that was next to it. Delighted with such beauty of the garden, Rikard fell into deep thoughts about the pros and cons of being king. Sure, there were many pros as well as cons were many too.

"What a beautiful landscape, your Majesty," Lord Sullivan said, catching him by surprise. For the first time he saw him, standing next to the bench. He had not noticed his presence.

"Really, Lord Sullivan," agreed the king.

"Would you have the kindness to accompany me on a walk through this beautiful garden?" he asked smiling. Lord Sullivan was young−almost ten years younger than the king. And Rikard had to admit that he

Rikard rose in response, and both walked together, one beside the other.

And Rikard had to admit that he was a handsome guy, despite being married to the ugliest woman on the continent. The king had heard stories about how Sullivan was a womanizer, and also cases he had had out of wedlock. And by the way his wife does not know anything about these cases because both were still married. What everyone also knew was that the woman was one of the richest in the continent. And Lord Sullivan once told the king that the money was the greatest beauty of his wife. And maybe the only one.

And even with the reputation of womanizer, Lord Sullivan was the only councilor that Rikard could trust.

"Your Majesty, allow me to ask: how many gold coins Your Majesty spend to maintain this garden so beautiful?"

Rikard looked at him and saw that Sullivan was really amazed by the garden, looking at him from corner to corner, from one end of the wall that circled the castle to the other. But Rikard had no time to spend talking about the garden.

"I think that you have something important to tell me, Lord Sullivan, because if you called me here to stay talking about the garden, I have to go," he said. It was an old man, who had assumed the throne at forty, due to the good health of his father. His hair and beard were already gray, his skin was wrinkled and he thought that age was taking up until his stature. He used to think that his last day was near.

"If you wish, Your Majesty, I will." Lord Sullivan was an educated man and knew the words as well as Rikard could imagine. - Oh, please, Your Majesty, do not call me Lord Sullivan. Only Sullivan. Thank you.

"As you wish. But tell me the reason for our meeting."

Sullivan took a deep breath.

"The reason, Your Majesty, is cruel. But the intention is good."

"So tell me the intention, first."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. My intention is to relieve you of a burden that bother you for years. And I know that if I don't do something, you will continue that way."

It took a second, but the king was able to discover it.

"Exactly. Let me say that I do not think it does well to your Majesty. Neither to the kingdom. I know she's your wife, but I know that she can also be dangerous. More than we imagine. You know the Bayforths."

And he really knew the Bayforth. At least, more than he would like.

The Bayforths were an ancient dynasty that ruled the province Hibrick for hundreds of years and assumed the throne, but had lost due to a betrayal by the king's wife, who murdered the last king of the dynasty. Obviously, it ended in war, and of course, they lost. The Bayforths were also known for being a family somewhat quarrelsome. There are up to two years before, were a family at war with Lord Sarvyn. He remembered these times of war, which he had given a troop of Royal Army soldiers. He did not like anything, but could not refuse support. Ended up that the Bayforths won the war.

The king was silent. The speech was not unknown.

"You know that Bayforths have given a huge loss to the Crown. And we all know that there is nothing more than politics in his marriage to the queen."

Sullivan hit. The marriage of the queen with Rikard was merely political arranged to improve the image of the king. The Bayforths were known in every corner of Windermere therefore Donnavan Castenhul had the idea of marrying Maryn Bayforth, a month before disappearing from the map.

They were now in the courtyard of the castle entrance. So as the rest of the castle, the courtyard was very agitated. More servants were walking through it, so as the soldiers of the Royal Army that were guarding the castle. They heard a repetitive beat coming from blacksmith's hammer, while a servant passed beside them carrying a bucket with water from the well. Archers were on the battlements of the castle's brick wall. The giant wooden and iron gate of the castle was open, so it could be seen the streets of Royal Village− it was not really a village, but a town, but it started with this name, when it really _was _a village.

Sullivan talked again. "She is dangerous, Your Majesty, and you knows it very well."

"What do you want to I do? She's my wife."

Rikard stared at the floor, thinking. Sullivan disappeared from his sight.

The king knew everything that Sullivan had told him. But could not help feel uneasy. He knew Maryn's ambition for power and obsession with luxury. And he also knew that Maryn would do anything for the crown. _Anything._

He emerged from his thoughts and entered the hall of the castle. He climbed the main staircase and entered the giant door to the Room of the King

What he saw made him disturbed.

Maryn was sitting on the other side of the room, on the giant polished wooden throne, wearing the crown. She seemed to be well accommodated, with the spine straight and rigid posture. Opened a wicked smile when she saw him enter. The swelling of her belly indicated that it would not take more than two months for the baby to be born.

Guards were planted at the foot of the stairs of the throne.

Rikard crossed the room with a brisk pace toward the throne, while Maryn was just smiling.

The giant red glass behind the throne, bathed by the light of the setting sun, made it seem that the entire floor was bloodstained. It was scary. The sinister armor placed beneath the windows seemed to mock him, even though real estate.

As he approached the throne, was being covered by red the light. When the king came to the foot of the stairs, two guards drew their swords and held them in front of the king, preventing its passage. Could not retreat because even before even think about doing it, two other guards appeared and held his arms. Maryn thought it was funny, was delighted with the scene.

Before he could speak, the giant wooden door closed behind him with a bang that echoed through the silent room. Rikard turned and saw two guards, one on each side of the door.

"What is happening here?" asked him, tired of waiting.

The Queen rose, but remained in front of the throne.

"What? A queen cannot just sit on a throne?"

"Where are my guards?"

"Outside, fulfilling their duties."

"Duties of them are protecting me, not hinder me."

"Oh, then look again, my beloved husband."

Rikard looked the guards and saw that the cloak of armor they wore were robes of Bayforths, which was black with a white moon stamped, not the Royal Army's ones, which were red with a crown stamped. They were guards working for Maryn and would never obey him.

"Guards!" Shouted, looking for help.

"Ser Kelvin!" Maryn shouted, and the guard to the right of Rikard gave him a punch on the cheek. "Thank you."

After recovering the notion−which took a few seconds−and spit the blood in his mouth, he stared at the Queen.

"You still have not answered my first question."

"I need?" the Queen went down the stairs of the throne and circled her guards. Her gaze was fixed on the King.

Her black hair was shaking while her green dress was being dragged along the ground.

"I do not understand."

"It is just a warning of what can happen if Your Royal Person," she said with a mocking way, "dare lay a finger on me again." He knew what she was talking about. They fought quite often, and he always ended the fight slapping her face. "You see these guards? They would not hesitate to kill you if I asked."

"You would not be stupid enough to send them to kill me; my army would kill you, because they are in greater numbers."

"Ah, fool Rikard. Have more traitors who call themselves knights on that army than you think."

"Even so. Have over a thousand men guarding this castle."

"I'm not afraid." She turned to the guards. "Kill him," the words echoed through the hall.

At the same moment, the guards forced him to his knees and Ser Kelvin supported his sword on the nape of Rikard, who soon felt a trickle of blood running down his neck. The King got desperate. And, somehow, Maryn realized.

"Stand him up," she said, laughing. The guards put him on his foot. Maryn climbed the stairs to the throne and sat on it. "Ah, poor Rikard, desperation was evident in his eyes."

And she laughed again.

"This is just a small sample of what can happen to you ..." she thought, and changed the conclusion, "if you ever leave me angry again."

"You know I can tell my army everything you did to me here."

"Do not think you're foolish enough to do it. I'm sure you remember that I know your secret, and I can destroy your whole life saying one sentence."

Rikard realized what she was talking about.

"You are as guilty as I am."

"Do you have any proof? I do not think so. Besides that I would have no reason to do what was done."

"And why did you do that then?"

"You should change your question to: and why did we do that? - Rikard found no answer to that. Then she continued: - Remember, Rikard Castenhul, a word from what happened here, and I'll tell everyone what happened a decade ago."

"This is a threat?"

"It is a warning. Threats do not materialize, but warnings do. Let him go." The guards did so. "Let him go…"

Rikard stood and stared at her.

"Take care. Here, in this castle, the walls have ears. And remember, no one is more or less a traitor than I do here. You should not trust anyone. Are dangerous times which we live," she said.

And he knew she was right.

The next day, Rikard did not wake up.


End file.
